This invention relates generally to wearable electronic devices, such as timepieces, and in particular a watch, that comprises unique constructions and methodologies for indicating that the wearable electronic device is operating in a selected mode. Generally speaking, the indication that the electronic device is in the selected mode is carried out by “waggling” or “oscillating” an indicator hand. The present invention is particularly applicable in, and advantageous when incorporated into, an electronic device of the type that displays information, such as time, with the use of hands, such as that found in analog watches (i.e. in an “analog manner”). In this application, the term “oscillate” shall be synonymous with “waggle.”
By way of example and not limitation, the present invention is especially applicable to inform a user (or wearer of the device) when the device is in one or more selected modes, such as a timer mode, and as a particular example, such as a countdown or count-up timer mode. Such timer modes, whether they count down (15:00, 14:59, 14:58, 14:57, etc.) or up (i.e. 0:01, 0:02, 0:03, 0:04, . . . ), are particularly desirable to athletes in general and runners, cyclists and rowers in particular, since they allow the user to time their events or activities. Typically, such users use what are typically called “digital” watches, due to their incorporation of a LCD that can provide for immediate feedback on the operability of the device. Feedback on the operability of the watch or other device is usually achieved by actually seeing the displayed values change (e.g. “00:00”→“00:01”). In an analog watch, a user is likewise able to quickly glance at the display to see one or more hands move, which is the case, for example, on a chronograph mode, where the hand indicating seconds or fractions of a second is rotating relatively quickly.
That is, prior art methodologies in the same general field of endeavor can be found in chronograph watches, in which one or more of the smaller display hands rotate when in a timer mode, for example. Similarly, the second hand of a conventional watch can be seen to rotate in the clockwise direction in one-second intervals when in a normal run mode. What is important however is that the prior art is deficient in providing a suitable analogous indicator in an analog electronic device in which the timer indicator has a low resolution (e.g. one minute).
Moreover, in electronic devices that further the state of the art, such as those described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/441,417, the mere use of a chronograph hand or a second hand would be less than satisfactory. For example, if the display hand is off to the side, as disclosed below, 360° rotation of the indicator hand may not be possible because of the construction and position thereof. Therefore, it is desired to provide yet an improved methodology and construction to indicate, by the use of one or more hands, that an electronic device is in a particular (e.g. selected) mode.
It is believed that the functionality and methodologies to provide the foregoing advantages and achieve the aforementioned objectives, as well as those set forth below, are provided by the present invention.